goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Boris Grishenko
Boris Grishenko is a nerd in GoldenEye 007. He works at the Satellite Control Bunker in Severnaya as a humble programmer, and is also a former friend of Natalya Simonova (who worked at the bunker alongside him). Boris secretly works for Alec Trevelyan, and he controls the GoldenEye from the Janus Control Center in exchange for a sum of the profits. Boris appears twice in the game. His first appearance is in Bunker (i), where he is known simply as 'Programmer'. Bond forces him to disable the mainframe, but Boris accidentally (or perhaps intentionally) sets off the alarm while Bond is downloading data. His second appearance is in Control, where he will pull out a weapon on Bond. However, he accidentally drops it and begs Bond not to shoot, saying "Trevelyan made me do it". He then runs away shouting "Aha! I am invincible!". However, Bond can actually kill Boris before he runs away by performing a special trick. Weapons Used The weapon Boris pulls out is a PP7 Special Issue. Boris never uses his gun as he accidentally drops it. Multiplayer *He is the 6th character on the roster. *He is slightly shorter than most characters. *He is the only character in the game to naturally wear glasses. Notes * Boris can be killed in Bunker (i) without failing the mission. Bond can murder the programmer immediately on Agent, but on higher difficulties he must first force Boris to take him to the mainframe terminal and disable the security. After downloading data from the computer using the datathief (and after the alarm has gone off), Bond can then kill Boris and still complete the mission. * In Control, Boris is actually not meant to be killed. If Bond does kill him, Natalya will refuse to operate the computer. * Alan Cumming is the only actor to have played the role of Boris, and his likeness is used in game. * In the film, Boris dies after being frozen solid by a wave of liquid nitrogen. In the game, however, he is last seen fleeing from Bond (unless he is killed using a special trick). * There is a special trick which allows the player to kill Boris in Control without failing the mission. When the player enters the room Boris is standing in, they should ignore him and run towards the stairs while staying as far away from Boris as possible. When Natalya goes to her computer, the player can quickly run back to Boris and kill him. Natalya will continue doing what she's doing while she suspects nothing. *Similarly, if the player follows Boris when he flees in Control, he will run to a secret alcove on the top floor before standing in a corner and disappearing. * In the film, Boris' catchphrase is "Yes! I am invincible!" In the game, however, he begins his catchphrase with "Aha!" rather than "Yes!" * Strangely, Boris does not appear in the 2010 GoldenEye 007 game. * In the film Boris was quite prideful and arrogant mocking his fellow programmers (especially Natalya) for being second level programmers where he is the more "superior" first level computer programmer. Where in the game he is more humble in the Bunker level but seems to be arrogant and prideful again in Control. Category:Characters